


El albatros.

by aka_AgustD (Jess_MC)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_MC/pseuds/aka_AgustD
Summary: La ambición puede llevarte al peor de los destinos o quizás tengas suerte y consigas tu propio paraíso.





	El albatros.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es para la novena gala de [](https://exo-12eyes.livejournal.com/profile)[**exo_12eyes**](https://exo-12eyes.livejournal.com/). ¡SeHun te amamos! Bueno, el día en que sepa con exactitud de dónde salen mis escritos, será el fin del mundo. Me disculpo con Charles por robar su título y rebajarlo a este nivel de mortalidad, porque Chen no aparece, así que es de mortales (?).
> 
> _Disfruten la lectura. Por favor no me asesinan mientras duermo ;;_

 

_¡Pobre alado viajero, desmañado e inerte!_  
_¡El que fue tan hermoso ahora es feo y risible!_  
_Uno acerca a su pico la encendida cachimba,_  
_otro imita cojeando al lisiado con alas._

_El albatros_  
_Charles Baudelaire_

—No puedes cazar en este lugar. Morirás. Todos lo haremos.

SeHun soltó un bufido ante las palabras de su oficial a cargo, sin siquiera desviar la mirada del océano que se expandía a su alrededor para prestarle atención a sus protestas. Protestas que todos tenían pero tan solo uno de ellos se había atrevido a decir en voz alta.

Tenían razón al dudar de su capitán; su barco no era el mejor, estaba lejos de ser un buen barco, y se encontraban en una zona inexplorada por alguno de sus conocidos. Existían numerosas leyendas sobre aquel lejano lugar, pero ¿no las había también sobre cada punto en el basto océano? Él mismo dudaba de su propia cordura.

—Deja de ser tan desconfiado, mi querido amigo. Si algún día debemos morir, que sea en el mar, luchando contra algún gran monstruo.

Pronunció las palabras con una resplandeciente sonrisa, suficiente para infundirles el valor necesario a los demás sobre continuar navegando hacia aguas desconocidas. Se dirigían en la búsqueda de una enorme bestia, de un color tan oscuro como el mar del que procedía, y si lograban cazarla, conseguirían venderla y ganar el dinero necesario para mantener a todas las familias de los marineros que lo acompañaban. A decir verdad, no había sido una buena época para la caza de criaturas marinas para cualquiera, y en su pequeña ciudad la gente empezaba a sufrir de hambruna.

 

  


  
—¡Por allá! ¡Lo hemos encontrado!

El grito del contramaestre alertó a todos en el barco, haciéndolos correr a sus posiciones, cargando los arpones y preparando el ancla si era necesario. A lo que se enfrentaban era completamente diferente a cualquier otro simple pez que hubiesen conocido y cada uno lo tenía bastante claro.

Luego de 25 días de navegar casi sin rumbo lo habían hallado y SeHun ya sentía su corazón llenarse de excitación mientras iba a uno de los arpones y se preparaba para disparar. Tomo aire lentamente, apuntando a su objetivo y soltó el arpón, que salió volando acompañado de otro par y fue a dar en una de las aletas de la bestia.

SeHun estuvo a punto de gritar de euforia al haber dado en el blanco pero el barco dio una fuerte sacudida, desestabilizó a sus tripulantes y detuvo de inmediato la emoción de la victoria. La extraña criatura no estaba muerta, ninguna de las armas logró dar con un punto vital de esta, solo estaba enojada tratando de soltarse de las cuerdas que la ataban al pequeño barco. No resistirían mucho, debían cortarlas y liberar al animal. Su esfuerzo sería en vano.

Los demás ya estaban frenéticamente soltando al gran pez, pero SeHun se negaba a imitar sus acciones. No podía volver con las manos vacías, pues sus padres y hermanos dependían de sus cacerías para sobrevivir.

—¡Deténganse! ¡Lo podemos lograr!

Intentó avisar a su tripulación por encima del ruido que provocaba la madera al romperse y las olas chocando contra la nave tambaleante. Trató de detener al hombre que se acercaba para cortar el arpón faltante, aferrando sus brazos a la cuerda como si eso fuese a sostener a la criatura en su lugar. Una nueva sacudida lo hizo chocar contra la baranda y la cuerda se deslizó por sus manos húmedas, logrando quemar sus palmas por la fuerza que llevaba la criatura, pero eso no evitó que SeHun cayera al mar, golpeando su cabeza contra uno de los lados del barco en el proceso.

Tal vez su deseo de una muerte en su labor se cumpliría después de todo.

 

  


  
Había parecido ser un día como cualquier otro, lo había sido hasta llegar el anochecer.

Tenía la intención de pasar las últimas horas sentado en la arena, recogiendo algunas caracolas, observando el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua. Era la hermosa vista a la que podía acceder como entretenimiento propio. Esos momentos de tranquilidad eran los únicos que tenía para ser feliz, los que lo motivaban a seguir luchando y despertarse cada día. Guardaba la esperanza de que alguna vez una sombra se acercara y lo rescatara; lo llevara a un lugar mejor.

Con el tiempo sus sueños habían cambiado. _Solo deseo volver a vivir, volver a sentir algo._ Sería lo que diría si alguien le preguntara. Si hubiese alguien con quien compartir sus pensamientos. Si pudiera expresarlos de manera correcta.

La soledad había logrado cambiar su forma de pensar, o quizás fuera la edad, la experiencia.

En ocasiones llegaba a querer morir de una buena vez, pero siempre era detenido. Sabía que aún no era el momento. Debía esperar un poco más.

Al acercarse a la playa, alcanzó a notar un bulto descansando en la orilla. ¿Sería un pez estancado? Era demasiado grande. ¿Su suerte podría ser tan buena?

Corrió en aquella dirección con la idea de tener su alimento asegurado por un buen tiempo. No se necesitaba mucho para alimentar a una sola persona y aquella criatura era simplemente enorme.

Lo que descubrió lo hizo detenerse a unos pocos metros, e incluso dar unos cuantos pasos atrás. No se trataba de un animal marino. Era un humano. Una _persona._ Un náufrago con mala suerte que había muerto ahogado y terminado en ese lugar alejado.

_Está muerto. Solo es un cadáver._ Se dijo a sí mismo y emprendió camino hacia el cuerpo, inclinándose al estar justo a su lado. _Tan solo es un chico._ Su rostro lucía joven, un poco demacrado por razones obvias. Era obviamente alto a pesar de estar recostado en el suelo. También delgado, pero la camisa desgarrada dejaba ver un torso ligeramente marcado por largas horas de trabajo al igual que sus brazos.

Pequeñas cicatrices recorrían sus manos ásperas, marcas que había obtenido durante su corta vida. Además de las heridas abiertas que surcaban su rostro y probablemente se escondían bajo la ropa ligeramente manchada de sangre. El agua se había desecho de la mayoría de pruebas para decir que estaba dañado. ¿Cómo es que ningún animal se lo comió al caer en el mar? Tal vez no tenía tan mala suerte después de todo.

Estiró una mano casi asustado de tocarlo. No recordaba cómo se sentía tener la piel de alguien más bajo la punta de sus dedos. Con reticencia apartó el cabello claro que cubría el rostro ajeno, estudiando sus facciones con excepcional interés. _Es hermoso._ No encontraba una mejor forma para describirlo. La poca luz hacía lucir su piel mucho más clara de lo que realmente sería si estuviera con vida, la palidez mortecina del chico era atrayente. Y sus delgados labios que casi desaparecían a la vista, confundiéndose con el resto de su piel gracias a la falta de color. Sus dedos delineaban la línea de su nariz mientras se inclinaba más cerca, lo suficiente para ver su boca abrirse para dejar salir lo que parecía un quejido.

_Está vivo… Sigue con vida. He encontrado una persona con vida._

Su respiración estaba ahora acelerada, no tenía idea de qué podía hacer en una situación así. Lo más lógico sería ayudarlo y no dejar que realmente muriera, ¿era una buena idea? ¿Y si era un tipo peligroso? Si lo ayudaba estaría provocando su propia muerte.

_No hay nada más que pueda perder._

Con esa conclusión tomó el cuerpo en sus brazos. Era alarmante lo poco que pesaba aquel chico para su estatura, o quizás solo era la fuerza que había ganado en todo ese tiempo viviendo solo en aquella isla. Sin pensar más al respecto se levantó y lo llevó en dirección a lo que llamaba su hogar.

 

  


  
SeHun despertó lleno de pánico y con un fuerte dolor en el cráneo.

—Vaya sueño extraño…

Murmuró para sí mismo mientras se pasaba la mano por los ojos antes de abrirlos. Recordaba partes de aquel sueño: Habían encontrado a la bestia, él había intentado capturarla y luego había caído al agua. Afortunadamente solo se trataba de un sueño, porque de otra manera estaría muerto y no en su barco… _Este no es mi barco. Por todos los cielos, ¿dónde estoy?_ Se sentó sobre la superficie con un solo movimiento que le trajo una punzada atravesando su cabeza.

Alguien más entró al lugar, pero se detuvo justo en la entrada. Lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, SeHun no sabía si era sorpresa o miedo lo que reflejaba su rostro, su visión estaba desenfocada y el dolor no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Había un extraño junto a él y no estaba en su barco aunque escuchaba las olas golpear, todo el cuerpo dolía así que no podía estar muerto.

Aquel desconocido corrió en su dirección al reaccionar luego de un momento y lo tomó por los hombros empujándolo hacia atrás, de vuelta a su posición inicial.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué crees que haces?

Antes de poder intentar alejarse el chico salió de la habitación, sacudiendo la cabeza una y otra vez.

SeHun cayó desmayado antes de volver a verlo por ese día.

 

  


  
Cuando sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo hizo lo posible por estudiar cada detalle en esa habitación a pesar de la poca energía. Estaba recostado sobre unas mantas en el suelo en un rincón, las paredes eran de madera al igual que la puerta; tronco sobre tronco, cada uno de un tamaño y tonalidad diferente. Además de un montón de algo que realmente no lograba identificar al otro lado de la habitación, había un cuenco justo a su lado y nada más.

Aquel líquido en el recipiente lucía comestible y olía bastante bien si era sincero. No quería probarlo sin tener idea de dónde provenía, pero todo su cuerpo rogaba por alimento. Sentado sobre las mantas tomó la vasija con ambas manos y le dio un pequeño sorbo, saboreándolo cuando estuvo en su boca.

_¿Pollo?_ SeHun había sobrevivido junto a toda su tripulación a base de comida de mar, incluso los vegetales empezaban a saber extraño. Un cambio como ese era más que bienvenido. Observando con cuidado notó los trocitos de pollo acompañados de otros alimentos extraños para él. En un cuenco más pequeño había agua, _agua dulce._

Luego de terminar intentó levantarse, sus piernas débiles lo hicieron caer de vuelta al suelo. En ese instante el extraño entró y recogió los trastes del suelo sin prestar mayor atención a SeHun.

—¿Tú hiciste eso?

No hubo respuesta.

—Hey—, Sehun sacudió el brazo del chico para llamar su atención y esperó a que lo mirara antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Tú… hiciste… eso?— Con cada palabra, SeHun hacía un gesto diferente, pronunciando de forma exagerada. Quizás el chico no hablaba su idioma.

Esta vez, el extraño sonrió y asintió una sola vez, después salió sin pronunciar palabra.

Podía decir que esa había sido una buena comida, aunque probablemente el hambre mejoró el sabor de forma considerable y no había intentado atacarlo o amarrarlo. También estaba la posibilidad de que lo subestimara dada su condición. Con un suspiro de frustración se llevó la mano a la cabeza, encontrándose con un trozo de tela que la rodeaba.

_¿Por qué tengo esto?_

Como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos, el chico entró una vez más y se sentó sobre sus talones justo en frente de SeHun. Llevaba una vasija con agua, otra con una masa extraña y oscura, y un trapo colgando de su brazo. Dejó todo a un lado y se inclinó hacia SeHun con los brazos extendidos, provocando que se hiciera para atrás y lo tomara por las muñecas antes de consiguiera alcanzarlo.

El extraño el enseñó otra sonrisa, una más amplia, una que congeló a SeHun en su lugar. Por alguna razón le inspiraba calma y felicidad. _Ni siquiera puedes saber quién es, tranquilízate._ Las manos de Sehun cayeron a sus costados y desvió la mirada de aquella deslumbrante expresión, topándose con el torso del desconocido, cubierto por una camisa a la que le habían arrancado las mangas y desgarrado el cuello. Sehun podía ver el centro de su pecho y el comienzo de su abdomen, músculos bien trabajados y suave piel bronceada.

Mientras Sehun luchaba porque sus pensamientos tomaran un curso lógico, el otro le quitó la tela que funcionaba como venda, limpió su frente con increíble cuidado hasta que estuvo libre de sangre seca y mugre, aplicando la sustancia después. Para sorpresa de Sehun, no dolía, ni siquiera un poco.

En definitiva lo que había tomado por un sueño era la realidad. Era un náufrago con suerte de ser encontrado por alguien que sabía cómo tratar heridas.

—¿Por qué me ayudas?— Sehun buscaba su mirada, pero el chico seguía concentrado en su trabajo.

—Al menos dime tu nombre.

Nada.

—O dónde me encuentro.

Ni una palabra o reacción.

—¡¿Acaso eres sordo?!

Alzando la voz, Sehun lo empujó con fuerza. El otro se sostuvo con las palmas de sus manos tras su espalda y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, confundido en lugar de molesto por tal muestra de agresividad.

— _Eres sordo…_

Sehun no lo dijo en voz alta, solo movió sus labios, incapaz de pronunciar algo razonable. Esta vez le respondió, un leve movimiento de su cabeza para confirmarlo. _Mi suerte no podría ser mejor. Al menos puede leer mis labios._

—Tu nombre.

El extraño—y además sordo—extendió el brazo de Sehun comenzando a dibujar trazos con la medicina para su herida, escribiendo con baba verde sobre la piel blanca.

—Xiumin. Soy Oh Sehun. ¿Dónde estamos?

“Solo espera”.

 

  


  
Esa espera había sido de al menos siete días y siete noches.

Sehun quería ser paciente, se esforzaba por serlo, pero era difícil cuando no conseguía dar más de dos pasos sin caer, cuando dependía por completo de un chico que jamás había visto con el que no podía mantener una conversación con más de cinco frases.

Estaría mintiendo si decía que le desagradaba por completo, porque a pesar de los limitantes entre ellos sonreía cada vez que Xiumin lo hacía. Era cuidadoso, se preocupaba por Sehun más cualquier otra persona en su hogar, y su comida no era la mejor pero era comestible.

Luego de estar encerrado en esa habitación, lejos de absolutamente todo, solo tenía a Xiumin. Lo veía salir y entrar para traerle cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar, o quedarse por un rato para hacerle compañía. _¿Qué hace el resto del tiempo? ¿Dónde duerme? ¿No se habrá cansado de cuidarme?_ De la manera más increíble y reconfortante, los pensamientos de Sehun se enfocaban ahora en el chico. Ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en su tripulación, en su barco, o en aquella bestia.

Solo lo recordó cuando estuvo fuera, apoyado en el cuerpo de Xiumin que lo sostenía con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, observando la playa vacía frente a ellos.

Unos minutos de pie y todo su cuerpo colapsó en la arena. Esperaron a que Sehun recuperara el aliento antes de volver a la cabaña—solo constaba de la habitación donde dormía Sehun y una cocina con algunas hojas de palmeras como techo.

Por lo que había entendido, Xiumin la había construido por sí solo.

Esa noche Xiumin se unió a Sehun, acomodando sus mantas juntas para dormir uno al lado del otro a petición de Sehun. Para no molestarlo, Xiumin estuvo durmiendo los días anteriores en un lugar en medio de la selva.

 

  


  
En la siguiente ocasión que salieron, Sehun logró hacer su propio camino hasta la orilla de la playa sin ninguna ayuda. Se sentó de forma descuidada y extendió las piernas, dejando que las olas que llegaban tocaran sus pies y pantorrillas.

Xiumin se acurrucó a un par de metros, haciendo trazos con sus dedos sobre la arena húmeda y Sehun sonrió al ver la facilidad que esto les otorgaba.

_¿Disfrutas de la playa?_

_Siempre._

_¿Por qué?_

_Es tranquila, y simplemente hermosa. Me trae paz._

_¿No sientes paz en otro lugar?_

_La playa es mi hogar._

_Mi hogar es el mar._

_¿El mar?_

_Soy pescador. De grandes criaturas._

_¿Qué tan grandes?_

_Enormes._

_¿Qué sucedió?_

_Caí al intentar atrapar a la más grande de todas. Más grande de lo que puedas imaginar._

_Lo lamento._

_El mar calma sus aguas cuando encuentra la playa._

Xiumin solo sonrió y dejó que las palabras se borraran por una nueva ola.

 

  


  
Semanas después compartían las mismas mantas al dormir. _Las noches pueden llegar a ser muy frías._ Era la excusa que Sehun se daba para poder abrazar al chico sin ningún tipo de prejuicio, disfrutar del calor humano que le proporcionaba.

Ya no necesitaba que Xiumin repitiera el mismo gesto cinco veces antes de conseguir entenderlo, o que lo ayudara a caminar, salir de su habitación y dar un paseo por la playa mientras no estaba. Poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a esa rutina; simplemente lo ayudaba a preparar la comida y esperaba el resto del tiempo sin hacer nada, porque para Sehun seguía siendo peligroso ir con él a la selva.

_¿Qué haces allá?_

_Cazar._

Y cada vez que terminaba herido por esto, era Sehun quien se encargaba de curarlo siguiendo sus instrucciones obedientemente.

Xiumin debía tener bastante experiencia al respecto, seguramente de haber conseguido muchas y peores heridas tiempo atrás. Nunca llegaba con las manos vacías. Algunas veces eran pollos listos para que Sehun los desplumara, unos cuantos peces que servían para varias de sus comidas, u otro animal que se aparecía en su camino.

Sehun había hallado su propio paraíso.

 

  


  
Una mañana Xiumin despertó a Sehun justo al salir el sol, guiándolo hacia la selva luego de un rápido desayuno. Era el momento para que Sehun aprendiera a cazar.

Estuvieron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde corriendo de un lado para otro, escondiéndose tras los arbustos y disparando flechas hechas por Xiumin solo para terminar exhaustos sin su comida.

Fue una cena exclusivamente de frutas.

Sehun se había frustrado por su falta de habilidad en tierra firme así que Xiumin lo llevó al río el siguiente día.

Por supuesto, con pocos intentos Sehun consiguió el alimento para un par de días y los dejó con el resto del tiempo libre. Caminaron río arriba por la montaña, llegando a un lago rodeado de rocas gigantes y una pequeña cascada que caía sobre una de ellas.

Xiumin se deshizo de su ropa al llegar a una de las rocas. Era mucho más baja que las demás, pero no lo suficiente para darle a Sehun la confianza de seguir a Xiumin. Al acercarse, Xiumin había corrido con un impresionante entusiasmo y escaló con la misma velocidad, dejando al chico pescador atrás. Cuando Sehun alcanzó la cima, el otro solo estaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y la ropa dejada cuidadosamente a un lado. Le hizo una seña con la mano y se lanzó sin dudar por un segundo.

A pasos lentos Sehun se acercó a la orilla, echando un vistazo al lago bajo sus pies. Xiumin estaba agitando los brazos, animándolo para que hiciera lo mismo y Sehun negaba repetidas veces con la cabeza. _Es demasiado alto, no voy a hacerlo._ Con un movimiento fluido Xiumin se dirigió al fondo, mostrando los músculos de su espalda, su trasero, y al final sus pies, provocando un sentimiento incómodo en Sehun.

Había visto antes hombres desnudos, algo completamente normal cuando estás en un barco, y nunca les prestó atención. También había estado con mujeres, prostitutas que aliviaban sus necesidades, e incluso la vista del chico no se comparaba a nada en el mundo.

Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión imitó las acciones de Xiumin, acomodando la ropa junto a la suya y lanzándose al agua, aunque no con el mismo entusiasmo. Sus párpados se cerraron automáticamente y se abrieron solo hasta estar bajo el agua, encontrándose con la sonrisa del chico antes de salir con impulso fuera del agua en busca de aire. _No fue tan malo…_

Xiumin nadaba mejor de lo que corría, lo cual ya era bastante. Estaba hecho para el agua, para la selva, como si hubiera nacido con aquellos talentos. Sehun dudaba que tan solo fuera de lo que se trataba. Las preguntas que tenía acerca de Xiumin eran cada vez más y aun no se atrevía a hacerlas, en el fondo le gustaba aquel misterio que le generaba.

La noche llegó pronto pero ninguno de los dos mostraba intenciones de volver a la cabaña.

Por iniciativa de Xiumin escalaron hacia una pequeña cueva tras la cascada. La luna prestaba la suficiente luz para ver lo que había dentro de esta y la cortina de agua los separaba de los sonidos del resto de la naturaleza.

Mientras intentaba descifrar la imagen distorsionada del lago a través de la cascada, Sehun sintió los brazos del otro chico rodear su cintura, sus cuerpos húmedos juntándose en medio del aislado lugar trayéndole una sonrisa sincera a su rostro. Se giró sin soltarse del abrazo quedando frente a Xiumin y acunó la mejilla del otro en su mano.

Toda la situación era irreal. Estaba en una isla desierta, después de sobrevivir a una pesca fallida, con alguien que en realidad no conocía, a punto de hacer lo más extraño que se le pudo ocurrir en toda su vida. Y como si lo hubiese hecho mil veces antes, junto sus labios con los ajenos en un beso lento y delicado.

El escenario les permitió continuar, entregarse el uno al otro con una promesa que no necesitaba ningún otro tipo de expresión, mucho menos una explicación.

 

  


  
Sehun ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado lejos de su tripulación y de su hogar. Toda parecía olvidado, ocultado en el fondo de su mente, cuando divisó una embarcación en el horizonte.

—¡Un barco! ¡Es un barco!

No le importó que el grito no podía ser escuchado, llevó a Xiumin corriendo por toda la orilla como si con eso pudieran alcanzar el barco, ignorando la confusión en el rostro de su amante.

—¡Podemos irnos! Es nuestra oportunidad.

Xiumin no lucía igual de feliz, ni siquiera parecía un poco animado ante la buena noticia.

—Puedes ir conmigo a casa, tener algo mucho mejor que esto.

Los intentos de Sehun perdían fuerza a cada instante. Para Xiumin no existía una posibilidad para alejarse de allí. _La playa es mi hogar._

—¿Xiumin?

Solo recibió un beso, uno de despedida, dulce y cuidadoso.

Nunca habían hablado al respecto, Sehun simplemente estaba demasiado perdido en su propio mundo para pensar que si acudían a rescatarlos Xiumin se negaría. ¿Quién podría negarse? Ahora era notable cuántas cosas no sabía sobre Xiumin, nada sobre su familia, su pasado, la razón por la que terminó en esa isla.

Sehun estaba enamorado de él. ¿Era correspondido? ¿Era lo suficientemente fuerte para abandonar tal oportunidad y quedarse a su lado? No. Necesitaba a su familia y amigos tanto como necesitaba a Xiumin. ¿Estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ser solo un buen recuerdo en su vida?

La primera vez que sentía algo semejante por otra persona y no veía cómo proteger ese sentimiento.

—Ve.

El sonido salió como un gruñido de los labios de Xiumin. No lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarle escuchar a Sehun el verdadero tono de su voz.

La primera vez que Xiumin hablaba era para despedirlo.  



End file.
